Expect the unexpected
by RelientKroxmysox721
Summary: In her 7th yr Hermione try to make a new name for herself, but int he end she cause quite a stir. Eventually HD
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! This is my first HO fic so if it's bad at first bear with me! Emily  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or related characters, places, or animals. I only claim the plot.  
  
She woke up to the incessant beeping of her alarm clock. She groggily opened her eyes and looked at the calendar. She sat straight up as soon as she saw what day it was. 'This is it.' She thought. 'I'm finally going back.' She got up from the bed a walked around her slightly childish room, remembering how every scratch, nick, mark, or ding on the lilac paint got there. She had had a lot of great memories in this room, including some not- so-great ones. She could hardly believe that this was her last year at Hogwarts. She looked at the room once more before heading into the bathroom.  
  
As she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but wait to see the reactions of all her schoolmates when they saw her. She was no longer the scrawny, bushy haired, nose always in a book, know-it-all, that she was the year before. Her hair had smoothed considerably and she had curves in all the right places. Her once hazel eyes now shone with anticipation.  
  
'You are going to make this year the best one yet.' She said to herself. 'You're going to make them remember the name Hermione Granger.'  
  
So there is the first chapter. I know its short, but it sounded good ending it there. I'll be putting up another chapter almost immediately after this one. Please review!!  
  
Emily 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I just kinda forgot about it. I promise it won't happen again.

By the way, I would LOVE a beta, so if anyone wants to help just let me know in a review, or at relientkroxmysox comcast dot net (just take out the spaces) Also, I'm kinda sick of the title, so any suggestions would be wonderful.

Enough of my ramblings, here is the second installment of Expect the Unexpected.

* * *

'Who is that?' Draco Malfoy thought to himself as he saw someone step through the barrier. 'I know I haven't seen her before. I would have recognized someone like that.' He sat and stared at her through the window before deciding to go talk to her. As he walked towards her, her beauty entranced him. Now she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous but she had that air of natural beauty. Draco was to busy admiring her to notice a girl who uncannily resembled a pug coming at him.

"OH DRAAAAAAAAKIE!!!" Pansy Parkinson screamed in her extremely nasal voice.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he realized who was barreling towards him. He tried to get out of the way before she launched herself on him, but there were to many people on the platform at that time. Instead he braced himself for the fall that was sure to come.

"GET OFF PANSY!" He yelled as she sat on him, kissing him on the cheeks. "But Draco!" She whined. "I haven't seen you ALL summer!"

"I SAID GET OFF!" Draco said as he pushed her off of him. He stood up and tried to find the woman he was looking for. He scanned the crowd but didn't see her.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he headed back onto the train. 'I've got to find her.' He said as he looked in each compartment, much to the dismay of many snogging couples.

'Finally.' He said as spotted her entering a compartment. He stopped for a moment to check his platinum blonde hair, and deeming it perfect, he stepped into the compartment.

* * *

Hermione was excited beyond belief when she stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. She scanned the crowd, and quickly found her two best friends, presumably because Ron was at least a head taller than everyone else.

As she tried to make her way towards him she heard an ear-deafening screech. She watched with amusement as Pansy nearly ran over Draco.

'I hope he's not Head Boy…' she thought as she headed towards Harry and Ron. Before they realized it was her in front of them, she gave them both bone crushing hugs.

"Uh, who are you??" Harry said as he stared at her.

"It's me!" said Hermione.

"'Mione?" Ron said incredulously.

"YES!" She practically shouted.

Ron and Harry just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Damn Hermione! You sure have changed!" As soon as Ron said that he blushed furiously.

Ron was right. Hermione had definatly grown over the summer. Her hair was no longer knotted and bushy, but sleek and smooth. She had gotten highlights and a short choppy haircut. She had curves in all the right places, and she started using some make-up. She had also invested in some clothes that actually fit, instead of her older cousin's, who was 3 sizes bigger than her, hand-me-downs.

"Thanks Ron…" Hermione said sheepishly.

"You two don't look half bad either." She said with a grin.

Harry and Ron had most definatly changed as well. Harry still had his unruly mop of black hair, and emerald green eyes, but he was at least 4 inches taller than the last time she saw him. He was as well increably built, no doubt from Quidditch that summer at the Burrow. And Hermione couldn't have missed the gleam in his eye that she hadn't seen since before that fateful night at the Department of Mysteries.

Ron had also grown tremendously over the summer. He had let his hair grow out, so that it was to the nape of his neck. He also had the physique of a well-trained Quidditch player. Gone were the gangly, awkward boys she had left last June, and in their place were two full grown, (and quite dashing) wizards.

"Well we better get on the train before you attract anymore attention." Harry said as he noticed most of the male population present ogling his best friend.

"Yes. You're right. Wouldn't want the Head Girl to be late." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"You made Head Girl!? That's amazing!" Ron said.

"Not that we weren't positive you would get it." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione just grinned.

"Let's just get a compartment before everyone is taken and we have to share with Malfoy."

"Good idea. Wouldn't want to have turn him into a ferret again." Ron said.

"Wait what are you thinking! Of course we want to turn him into a ferret! Lets go find him!" Harry shouted.

"I don't think so you two. You do remember that I'm head girl and I have the power to dock points." Hermione said, slipping into her athoritive position easily.

"Oh come on 'Mione! A little fun can't hurt!" Ron said defensively.

"Yes it can, if you're Ronald Weasely." She said growing impatient while searching for a compartment.

"Ah. There's one." She said as she pushed the two boys into it, not knowing what was about to happen next.

* * *

So, There's chapter two. It's longer than the first one, about 4 pages on Microsoft word. Anyway, PLEASE review. I can't change or fix anything if I don't know what to change or fix.

Emily


End file.
